The Last Laugh
The Last Laugh is the fourteenth episode of the Season 10: March of the Oni and the 154th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. When Pinkie Pie seeks help from her old friend, the super-silly Cheese Sandwich, in finding her life's purpose, she discovers the unimaginable has happened. Meanwhile, a new student named Antonia came to Academy of Spinjitzu and finds out that she is nervous. Synopsis The new student! At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, when the Ninja are gearing up for the school day, Kai runs to the Ninja that a new student is joining at Academy of Spinjitzu. The Ninja were excited, but they were unsure about a new student. Kai quickly then explains to the rest of the Ninja that the new student is revealed to be Antonia. Pinkie and the Amusement Factory At the Castle of Friendship, Pinkie Pie gathers her friends together to announce that she has been invited to Cheese Sandwich's newly opened "Amusement Factory", where his desire to spread joy and laughter to ponies is mass-produced. In addition to looking forward to seeing Cheese again, Pinkie also hopes he can help her discover her life's purpose. With the rest of her friends finding their own calling and realizing their own dreams, Pinkie Pie feels unfulfilled and sees Cheese's invitation as an opportunity to figure out her true purpose in life. At Cheese Sandwich's Amusement Factory, Pinkie is stopped at the gates by two security guards, but they grant her entry upon realizing Cheese personally invited her. She is greeted at the entrance by what appears to be Cheese at first but turns out to be his straight-faced vice-president Sans Smirk in a mask. Sans welcomes Pinkie into the factory, where the employees work in boring assembly lines and take a serious approach to the "science of comedy". Pinkie provides suggestions for improving the factory's gag products, and Sans is impressed by her innovative comedic insight. When Sans brings Pinkie to Cheese's office, she finds him sitting in the dark and speaking with an overly serious tone of voice. Cheese reveals that the true reason he invited Pinkie to his factory is because he has lost his ability to laugh and needs her help getting it back. Cheese loses his laugh Cheese says to Pinkie that he can still tell if a joke or gag is funny or not, but he is unable to laugh at them, resulting in a creative block that prevents him from coming up with new ones. He explains that his travels across Equestria as a party pony had been very profitable, but his work eventually became more than he could handle. Sans Smirk appeared before him with the idea of opening a factory to keep up with the rising demand. But even with the factory's great success, Cheese inexplicably lost his laugh some time later, and he has stayed inside the factory ever since out of shame. Realizing Cheese's crisis, Pinkie vows to help him get his laugh back. With Sans Smirk's assistance and the factory's entire inventory, she tries to get Cheese to laugh with various gags, props, and comedy styles, including googly-eye glasses, shock buzzers, and pie-in-the-face pratfalls. Unfortunately, all of her efforts result in failure. Still incapable of laughing, Cheese thanks Pinkie for trying so hard and resigns himself of a life devoid of laughter. How Cheese got his goof back With Cheese Sandwich unable to laugh or come up with any new jokes or gags, Sans Smirk is unsure how long he and the other factory workers can recycle Cheese's old ones before the factory goes out of business. Sans offers to let Pinkie Pie take over the factory in Cheese's place, but Pinkie does not believe that is her life's purpose, wanting to make ponies happy in real-time. When Sans mentions how happy Cheese was to see the joy his gags brought to ponies' faces in the factory's early days, Pinkie comes up with an idea. Pinkie Pie races to Cheese's office and reveals to him the reason for his loss of laughter. Even though his factory brings joy to ponies around Equestria, he cannot be satisfied unless he witnesses that joy face-to-face, which he cannot do from behind the factory walls. Pinkie tests her theory by having Cheese tell a joke to Sans Smirk. Though Sans does not laugh, Cheese's humor and unintentional spoonerisms cause some of the factory workers to. Through the song The Last Laugh, Cheese rediscovers the joy of bringing laughter to ponies directly instead of through a factory. Near the end of the song, he even manages to get the perpetually poker-faced Sans Smirk to laugh. Deciding to be a traveling party pony again, Cheese steps down as factory president and appoints Sans Smirk as his replacement, saying he will send whatever new gag ideas he comes up with to the factory during his travels. With his own life's purpose reaffirmed, Cheese invites Pinkie to accompany him so they can figure out hers, but Pinkie declines. Pinkie Pie's life purpose Pinkie Pie returns to Ponyville and tells her friends about her experiences at Cheese Sandwich's factory. When asked if she figured out what her life's purpose is, Pinkie explains that, like Cheese, bringing joy and laughter to others already gives her life purpose and fulfillment. Cast *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Cheese Sandwich - "Weird Al" Yankovic *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Cindy - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Damien - Cole Howard *Felix - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Guard Pony 1 - Jesse Inocalla *Guard Pony 2 - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kimberly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Nelson - David Reynolds *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon-Chan Kent as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Sans Smirk - Jesse Inocalla *Shai - Jesse Inocalla *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Last Laugh (Transcript) Locations Visited * Differences between this episode and original MLP episode * Trivia *Some sources like Google search said that title this episode as "That's a Laugh", but Jim Miller stated on Twitter that the title is wrong. *Starting from this episode, the Ninja are wearing the Forbidden Spinjitzu suits, until they were reverted back to the Legacy suits in the season finale. *Cheese Sandwich returns in this episode since “Pinkie Pride”. *This episode marks the debut of Antonia, although this character makes a full debut in the original Ninjago episode, The News Never Sleeps. *This is the sixth episode to include the word ‘last’. The first is The Last Roundup, the second The Last Voyage and the third is The Last Hope; all of which is in Season 2. The fourth is Every Little Thing She Does in Season 6, refers as the alternate title, The Last Resort. The fifth is The Last Crusade in Season 10. *This is the first episode where some episode of two Seasons is at the same time. This episode was aired along with Never Trust an Alicorn and Under Siege. Gallery The_Last_Laugh_Title_Card.png|Title card